Wish
by OniiStar
Summary: She was ordered to leave, and she did. She left us alone. Now what are we to do? The stars fall against the sky, and I can remember a time when I made a wish. What do you wish for?


Wish

By: OniiStar

Author's Notes: Well, this is my..er..first Fruits Basket story. So..that's all I have to say for now. See you in my end notes! OH! PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!! IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY'S LIFE?!?! -.-' Sugar..is beautiful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I do not claim that I do. Any character(s) taken from the series is, of course, not mine. So, do not thrust any legal papers and whatnot my way. I don't get allowance..I only have lunch money. And depriving my food from me results in your imminent death. Love you.

Another shooting star made its path across the night sky, and the light reflected in his eyes. Lately, so many things were happening, and he didn't know if he could have survived much longer. A sound to the side of the roof reached his ears, yet he did not turn his head.

Yuki sat down beside him, his legs drawn up so he could rest his arms on his knees. Deep violet eyes stared at the falling stars in silence, and neither seemed to mind this time. Once again, they shared a common thought, and fell to a truce.

"What's gonna happen, nezumi?"

"I don't know."

Yuki

I didn't know anything it seemed. I was so foolish to believe that I could have been like this forever. Happy, that is. But, in the end, Akito became frustrated. And I wasn't strong enough again. He1 still owned me, held my darkest secret, and Tohru, sweet Tohru, could never know.

Raising my eyes to the heavens, I sighed softly, watching the stars streak across the midnight darkness. It reminded me of a time with Tohru. She had told me to make a wish, and I thought it foolish then. Yet, I did make a wish. And it didn't come true. Not yet.

But it couldn't hurt to try again. Perhaps pain will make my voice louder for God? Inclining my head to gaze up at the starry sky, I made another wish.

Happiness. Even if for only a moment. I wish for happiness.

Kyo

The soft sigh caught my attention and I flicked my sight to Yuki, watching the Jyuunishi curiously. What the hell was he sighing for? Probably because he lost his precious Tohru. Sentimental rat. Frowning a bit, I glared at the stars, wondering what gave them reason to shine so happily.

I did _not_ miss her. Shifting my gaze, I tried thinking about new ways to defeat my archrival. To no avail. I remembered when she 'punched' my arm. It was so ridiculous. The punch, that is. I've had a beetle crash into my arm harder than that. My lips quirked upwards in a slight smirk, and I did not stop it. Maybe she'd put that lesson to use; just in case someone hits on her.

Then again, she was so dense. I wonder if she would always be that way. Dense. Silly. Kind. Honest. Shaking my head, I stood up, feeling my spirits drag down dangerously. Those streaking stars...a wish. I needed to make a wish.

Beat Yuki? No. Even I knew that that was not likely. Something...that I want. The memories flooded into my head, and I winced as the pain of each one burned into me again. I've lived them over thousands of times. Then, I knew. I knew what I wanted to have.

I wish...

As the world continued to spin, the wishes of many was carved against the midnight sky by the falling stars, each different from the other in their own meaning. Why do people wish so fervently for something? Is it because they believe it is unattainable? Do wishes come true?

As the world continued to spin...

"Please God. I don't want them to be hurt. And I know everyone gets hurt...but...please...someone, watch over them.." Lifting her sad eyes to the heavens, she continued to pray for the happiness of the family she had known and loved. As the eyes of Tohru Honda drifted shut, she murmured one last prayer.2

"..please...guide them.."

The last shooting star made its path across the sky, then vanished.

Author's Notes: Hi again! Hopefully, you read this and wasn't bored to death. ; I understand how my stories can get that way. Anyhow! I realize this may have been a tad confusing...especially since I constantly switch off between point of views. I'm sorry!!! Okay, time to be serious!

1 - Although I have not yet read the part where we find out about Akito..I have heard about it. I'm still going to refer to Akito as a 'he'...because...I've always thought it was a 'he'. ; But, no worries...I don't think Akito plays a major part in here anyway.

2 - Alright! While re-reading this, I noticed I make it seem as if she's dead. Tohru cannot die in this story because I'm sure you want her to be with someone!! She's just sleeping. -.-' Forgive any confusion caused by this part.

OKAY! Now to the part where I feel stupid. I realize original characters are not well-liked by many...and stories rarely get reviews if it's OC-focused. So, I shall say something:

A.) Tohru will be paired with someone, at the readers' request. I don't know who, that's up to you all.

B.) The bad part. There will be an original character. She in no way looks, acts, thinks, talks, smells, breathes, or eats like me. Wait. She does breathe like me! But, she's not a self-insertion. Nothing special about her. She doesn't know about the Zodiac curse, she's not from America, she's not a distant relative of anyone's, she's not out to kill Zodiac members, and she isn't part of the Zodiac. There. I covered that. So, depending on how I feel, she may be paired with someone..but they're just a secondary couple.

ALRIGHT! I'm outta breath. Review, ne? Okay, thanks. And if you're going to dunk my head in a barrel of B.S. I request that you give a darned good reason. I can't work with the customer if they're not willing to tell me what I did wrong!!! YAY!! I'm done. BAI!


End file.
